Trick or Treat
|partner = Gloria Hayes }} Trick or Treat is a case featured in Criminal Case as the forty-first case of The Conspiracy (Season 5) and the two-hundred seventy-second case overall. It takes place in the University district of Grimsborough. Plot Summary Victim *'Gregory Lynn' (found slashed from shoulder to hip) Murder Weapon *'Scythe' Killer *'Adrian Lynn' Suspects Quasi-suspect(s) Killer's Profile *The killer uses a spirit board. *The killer has watched A Wind-Up Satsuma. *The killer drinks Corpse Revivers. Crime Scenes C272CS1A.jpg|Halloween Party Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Halloween Party. (Clues: Metal Pieces, Faded Keychain, Victim's Body; Victim identified: Gregory Lynn) *Examine Metal Pieces. (Result: Neighborhood Watch Sign; New Suspect: Kevin Charles) *Talk to Kevin Charles about the murder. (Prerequisite: Neighborhood Watch Sign restored) *Examine Faded Keychain. (Result: Polly's Name; New Suspect: Polly O'Brien) *Talk to Polly O'Brien about the victim. (Prerequisite: Polly's Name unraveled; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Victim's Bedroom) *Investigate Victim's Bedroom. (Prerequisite: Polly interrogated; Clues: Locked Laptop, Box of CDs) *Examine Locked Laptop. (Result: Victim's Laptop) *Analyze Victim's Laptop. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer has watched A Wind-Up Satsuma) *Examine Box of CDs. (Result: Photo Man) *Examine Mystery Man. (New Suspect: Adrian Lynn) *Speak to Adrian Lynn about his brother's murder. (Prerequisite: Adrian Lynn identified) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer uses a spirit board) *Go to Chapter 2. (1 star) Chapter 2 *Investigate Costume Shop. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; Clue: Security Camera; New Suspect: Lily Chen) *Examine Security Camera. (Result: Unlocked Camera) *Analyze Unlocked Camera. (06:00:00) *Ask Polly about her fight with the victim. (Prerequisite: Unlocked Camera analyzed; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Victim's Bed; Profile updated: Polly has watched A Wind-Up Satsuma) *Investigate Victim's Bed. (Prerequisite: Polly interrogated; Clues: Coffin, Note to Victim, Bowl of Candy) *Examine Coffin. (Result: Unlocked Coffin; New Suspect: Azeeb Patel) *Ask Azeeb Patel what he was doing in the coffin. (Prerequisite: Unlocked Coffin deciphered; Profile updated: Azeeb uses a spirit board and has watched A Wind-Up Satsuma) *Examine Note to Victim. (Result: Beige Particles) *Examine Beige Particles. (Result: Porridge Oats) *Question Kevin about the note to the victim. (Prerequisite: Porridge Oats identified under microscope; Profile updated: Kevin has watched A Wind-Up Satsuma) *Examine Bowl of Candy. (Result: Strange Stone) *Analyze Strange Stone. (06:00:00; Attribute: The killer drinks Corpse Revivers; Profile updated: Adrian drinks Corpse Revivers) *Question Lily Chen about running away from the crime scene. (Prerequisite: Costume Shop investigated; Profiles updated: Lily uses a spirit board, Polly uses a spirit board) *Go to Chapter 3. (1 star) Chapter 3 *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Original Sin (5/6). Original Sin (5/6) *Move on to a new crime. Trivia *The case title is taken from "trick or treat", a Halloween custom where children go door to door to ask for treats or gifts, threatening the homeowners with pranks if not given the gift. *This is one of eight cases in The Conspiracy thus far in which the victim and the killer are relatives, along with Gone Pear-Shaped, Game Over, I Lost My Heart in Xerda, Behind These Walls, Blood in the Water, Up in Flames and Pain in the Neck. *''A Wind-Up Satsuma'' is a parody of A Clockwork Orange. *In Chapter 2, while searching the bowl of candy, wrapped candy labeled "Rochester" can be found in the bowl. This is a reference to Rochester Chocolates from Mysteries of the Past. Navigation Category:Cases Category:Cases in The Conspiracy Category:University (The Conspiracy)